


World of Warcraft - Descent into Madness

by ViMiLu



Series: The Templar Knights [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Romance, Suspense, Ulduar, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViMiLu/pseuds/ViMiLu
Summary: An ancient evil has resurfaced. After the events of Wintergrasp, the Templar Knights have been called to take on this worldly menace that threatens every life on the whole of Azeroth. Rayne continues to struggle with the memories of his last battle. The light appears to be slipping from his grasp. However, this looming darkness is not his only enemy.





	1. Prologue

 

_The Violet Citadel_

Dalaran

 

“We have all lost - !”

The Archmage Rhonin quickly fired the channeled spell from his open palm. An explosion of arcane energy erupted into the center of the room. The magnificent waves of conjured brilliance erupt into a dome driving the brutish warriors away from one another.

“- A great deal in this conflict,” the concerned mage finished.

His breaths are exasperated but the words flowing through his lungs conveyed the utter seriousness of the situation. This brief squabble pales into comparison to the dire news they had all just heard. Brann Bronzebeard was not one to embellish the facts. This was not a situation anyone could afford to take lightly.

The King of Stormind Varian Wrynn and his current adversary, the Overlord of the Warsong Offensive Garrosh Hellscream continue to stare down one another in fevered antagonism. The leader of the Kiron Tor hoped his next words will assist in calming their emotions.

“But we stand to lose everything,” Rhonin pleaded. “If we don’t stop fighting and work together!"

Tensions continued to rise between the two factions. The incident that had just transpired was but one of many recent skirmishes reported throughout Northrend. Despite the threat of a great evil that stands to destroy everything, neither the Horde nor the Alliance could find the right motivation to set aside their difference and stand united instead of divided.

“A true warchief would never partner with cowards,” spat Garrosh.

The orc’s growing disdain for his leader was well known within their ranks. Even the standing members of the alliance could feel their discord just by the brief passing look of contempt given to Thrall by his subordinate.

“At the Wrathgate the Horde's partnership killed more of our men than the Scourge.”

Varian’s words oozed with scorn. He did not want anyone to forget the harm that has befallen his soldiers. Time and time again history has proven that no matter how dire the circumstances, you couldn’t continue to trust someone to watch your back when they keep trying to put a knife through it.

“I’m done with your Horde,” the King scoffed.

The loyal soldiers off the Alliance surrounded their powerful leader. A glowing wave of blue energy begins to form within the hands of the mage. It was time to take their leave of this place.

“May this death god take you all.”

A tornado of arcane power whipped forth and enveloped Varian and his loyal subordinates. They disappeared in the blink of an eye and teleported far away from this grim place. The foul taste of this meeting would not be soon forgotten.

“You disappoint me Garrosh…”

The Overlord scoffed at the brief remark Thrall made. Though it appeared to be one to convey his disapproval for the actions of his subordinate, the fact remains that the Warchief did nothing to stop Garrosh from acting on his own. It would be hard for people to take him seriously as a leader if he could not quell the growing sense of rebellion from within the mag’har orc. If Thrall could not control one of his own, how could anyone trust him or his people on the battlefield.

Though it stung to hear those words come from his supposed enemy, King Varian had an excellent reason for his reservations. As the members of the Horde took their leave from the Violet Citadel, Thrall continued to reflect upon those statements and whether or not he held the strength within him to prove the Alliance wrong.

Jaina Proudmoore’s heart continued to tremble. This entire mess was her fault. She had only wanted to present a united front against this new and terrifying foe and only seemed to drive both parties even further apart. The legendary battle atop the foothills of Mount Hyjal were all races and factions came together to stop the madness of the Burning Legion and their terrifying leader Archimonde appeared to be a faint memory. The young magus desperately wished for both sides to come to their senses as they did many years ago but it appears that not everyone can be as easily swayed with mere words.

The air of violence began to settle within the surrounding walls. Brann continued to sulk with his back pressed against the wall. The brief squabble between the two factions paled in comparison to the terror felt from that Titan fortress. If they wouldn’t listen to reason, than there was no hope left for this world.

“The Old God is laughing, toying with us…”

Rhonin shared the defeated sentiments of the leader of the Explorer’s Guild. The three of them stood together near the window. A radiant starry skyline peered back at them. The foreboding threat of this ancient evil may require the strength of all of Azeroth’s heroes and champions. Losing the support of their respective faction’s leaders would only weaken their plight.

“Who will be our hope?” Jaina sighed.

Some of the most brilliant minds in the world gathered in this place and yet no one could find the answer to their plight. They desperately tried to bring everyone together in the hopes that this growing threat would unite everyone as the pilgrimage to Northrend brought the Alliance and the Horde to bring the fight directly to the Lich King. However, it appears that even the noblest of intentions can still be corrupted by pride and prejudice.

“Who will stand and face Yogg Saron?” the Archmage replied under his sullen breath.

The question came out more rhetorical than anything else as if asking the universe beyond the hallowed walls of the Kirin Tor’s citadel for guidance.

A small thump echoed into the quiet room. All three turned their attention to the source of the disturbance. A lone book had fallen off the shelf with a particularly nervous looking mage staring back at them in a vain attempt to stealthily retrieve it.

“Cayden?”

Rhonin raised an eyebrow as he glared down upon his young apprentice.

“My apologies Master Rhonin,” the fiery mage stated. If his head could sink any lower, it would be sitting just above his knees. “I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation.”

His words were glowing with sincerity but it didn’t negate the fact that he had just been privy to a highly confidential discussion. If word of this was leaked it could cause the citizens to panic. There was already enough stress going around with fighting their current war. Dealing with this problem could lead to certain catastrophe if they did not present it properly.

“How much of that did you hear?”

Cayden could not even look his master in the eyes.

“When Brann began discussing his initial assault on the gates of Ulduar.”

The Archmage’s brow furrowed.

“And you listened to everything since?”

The young mage’s head fell even lower.

“Yes sir.”

“Cayden…”

“Don’t be too rough on him,” pleaded Jaina. “Wouldn’t we have all done the same if we were in his shoes at that age?”

Rhonin’s glaring disappointment would have been enough to crack anyone’s spirit. However, Cayden Melton wasn’t going to be dissuaded by a simple scolding. He had learned what true courage looks like with his own eyes on the field of battle. If the threat of this old god was enough to bring even the most powerful magus in Azeroth to his knees in dread, than there was no way his chosen apprentice would stand aside in the world’s time of need.

“I trust the gravity of what we face has already been conveyed and implored?”

Cayden slowly nodded.

“Yes sir,” he replied. “I am no stranger to the historical references and tests regarding the Old Gods. I may have only been a student during the war against Ahn’Qiraj but it didn’t quell my interest in the subject matter.”

“I remember that time indeed,” Rhonin stated. “We had many students leave their studies prematurely in order to assist the war effort against the Silithid and their evil master.”

His expression turned from morose to one of slight pride.

“You were one of the few that stayed behind and studied the battles from the pages of parchment rather than the field. Despite your trademark morbid curiosity, you still showed sound judgment above all else.”

“Thank you Master,” Cayden smiled painfully.

Acknowledging the compliment was one thing but the young mage knew he was still treading on thin ice. Rhonin shifted his gaze back towards the night’s sky and buried himself deep in thought. Even if his apprentice was not ready to join the council, perhaps he could still share a little wisdom and help ease the tension that filled this space.

“Do you have any ideas what our next course of action should be?”

The young mage shook his head.

“No,” he began with a smile quickly forming on his lips. “But I believe I know someone who’d be willing to help.”

 


	2. Chapter 1

_The Raynewood Orphanage_

Ashenvale

 

Calculated breaths exited the paladin’s lungs. Sweat beaded off his forehead and began pooling atop the rim of his mechgineer’s goggles. He hadn’t performed such a meticulous feat in all of his years spent honing this precise craft but even one little mistake could spell disaster. A wrong connection and poor solder can make all the difference between success and utter failure.

“Arclight spanner.”

The young draeni child placed the engineering tool in his awaiting palm.

“Check!”

Rayne carefully held the back plate while gentle twisting the final cobalt bolt into place. Normally one khorium power core was sensitive enough to handle but this particular device required two. The ambient heat given off by their delicate frames would normally require the precision hands of a gnome to affix properly but thankfully, this paladin was taught by one of the best.

“Hammer.”

The wooden handle sat gently in his hand as Claduis set it down just as instructed.

“Check!”

Gentle taps bounced off the metal housing frame. The paladin had to be extra careful shaping the exhaust frame exactly as instructed in the blueprints. If this unit was going to keep cool, it required the proper ventilation.

“King’s Amber.”

Finely shaped jewels danced in the young draeni’s palm. He offered them to Rayne as they rested in his small hands. The paladin carefully took one and set it in the first housing socket. With one quick twist, it snapped perfectly into place.

“One down,” he casually remarked while reaching for the second oval shaped stone.

Tensions began to mount. All of the children had gathered around the table in their backyard and had not taken their eyes off the paladin for the last hour. Everything was riding on this one final step. It was all or nothing now.

Rayne took one last deep breath. He carefully retrieved the final gem from Claudis’ secure grip and slowly carried it towards its final destination. If this didn’t work, the resounding disappointment from the crowd would be enough to shatter the paladin’s heart. He had been going on about this device for weeks as he mined, smelted, and crafted each and every piece of this painstaking puzzle. Findle had made it known that this was no easy task. If only he was as good at down-selling as he was at up-selling, Rayne may have heeded his warnings.

The gem gave a hearty click signaling it had correctly snapped into the housing unit. Rayne sighed in relief while wiping away the accumulated sweat from his brow. They were not out of the woods yet. All of this painstaking work will be for naught if it didn’t react to one quick flip of the switch. Rayne took the device and carefully placed it on the ground making sure it was kept several feet away from the house and precious plants.

“Alright. Here we -,” the paladin proclaimed with gently snapping the marked button into the ON position.

“Go!”

Silence radiated throughout the lush green landscape. The scraping of leaves in the wind fluttered overhead. A cool breeze soon passed through. The elements were certainly working as intended but this heap of expensive metal, wires, and transistors stood as silent as the mountains surrounding them.

The paladin collapsed his head onto his awaiting palms. He wasn’t sure what exactly went wrong but there was no use crying over it now. Troubleshooting the issue could take hours and instead of subjecting the children to that incredibly boring process, he’d hoped they wouldn’t feel bad if they went off to play instead.

“It’s okay Rayne,” Claudis smiled while patting Rayne’s sulking back.

“I’m sorry kids,” the paladin replied with a painfully forced smile. “I just want to –“

Steam escaped from the units exhaust plate. The whirring of gizmos soon followed.

“Everyone stand back!” Rayne ordered.

Fear quickly swept over the crowd as they dispersed from the scene. The paladin wasn’t sure what was going on but at the very least, he could keep them protected from the worst. Horrific noises increased as each fleeting moment passed by in an instant.

“Take cover!”

The paladin quickly flipped over the table spilling all of his tools and leftover parts across the ground and took cover behind it. All of the orphans quickly swarmed around him hoping his bulky frame would protect them from the violent shrapnel that would rain down upon them.

Lights flickered from within the two gems. The exhaust seemingly stopped altogether as the whirring noises calmed down considerably.

The countdown was over. All that was left was the final painful sound to erupt forth. Rayne only hoped this wooden structure was enough to shield them from the menace about to spew forth.

“This is it!”

Rayne clenched his teeth and gripped the wooden frame tightly.

“Hold –“

“Greetings human,” the robot interrupted. “My name is Jeeves.”

Wind casually passed through the silent orphanage. The paladin’s grimacing expression slowly faded into one of bewilderment. He slowly raised his head above the wooden barricade just high enough to peek at the mechanical being that had previously introduced itself.

“Jeeves?” Rayne quizzically began. “Is that you?”

“Yes sir,” the gnomish mechanized being nodded. “At your service.”

“Is everything okay?” The paladin timidly asked. “You sure you’re feeling fine? No wires crossed or gears misaligned?”

“I believe so,” Jeeves replied while performing some rudimentary movement functions. “Everything appears to be in order. Except I have one question sir.”

“Go on,” nodded Rayne still keeping his defenses up.

“According to my programming,” the robot butler began, “it is considered unfair for a person to join a game of ‘ _hide-and-go-seek’_ when it is already in progress. Did the game begin before I finished my initial boot sequence?”

Children began slowly popping their heads up over fallen table. One by one, they examined the curious sight before them. Just as he promised, Rayne had completed this intensive project at the small cost of everyone’s sanity even if for only a brief moment.

“Initial boot sequence?”

Rayne slowly started to laugh. It finally made sense. Jeeves was a highly sophisticated autonomous engineering device. It would only be natural for it to take a few moments to warm up. Findle may have forgotten to mention that specific feature in the included schematics. Putting some rampant fear into the children was certainly not intended but it sure made the reward of success taste that much sweeter.

The orphans cheered and began to swarm their new helper device. They bombarded him with dozens of curious questions and demands in the blink of an eye. Even with his advanced programming, Jeeves appeared to be overwhelmed. Thankfully, he carried on as intended without breaking a sweat. His primary function was to serve. These kids were going to run out of energy well before this constructed service robot would. However, given their current state of wonderment, this first day appeared to be nearing a photo finish.

Short laughs quickly burst forth through the paladin’s rapid breaths. The relief he felt was overwhelming given the previous circumstances. Perhaps he may have overdone it a bit a few moments ago. There was a new mess of various engineering parts littering the ground. The least he could do was get this all cleaned up while the kids were having their fun.

The first order of business was to put the table back in its place. Rayne gripped the top edges and grunted as he attempted to flip it back in place. Unfortunately, even all of his light guided strength could not move newly formed the wooden barrier. It was as if its weight multiplied a thousand times over.

Cracks began to form under the paladin’s tight grip. He would sooner break this table before laying it down in its proper position. Something must have gone wrong. Rayne’s immediate thought was that he had dug it a little too deep into the surrounding soil and may have to dig it out in order to be able to move it. He made his way around to the front when his curiosity piqued and an eyebrow raised.

The top of the table was bound and wrapped by a large group of thick roots that created a thickened barrier. It would have been more than enough to stop anything Jeeves could have dished out, functioning or malfunctioning.

A new sense of dread swelled within Rayne’s mind. This added protection did not just randomly spring up. He slowly turned his back towards the house and confirmed his fears.

Standing in the doorway, the renowned grace and elegance of Narula Dawngrove stared back at the paladin. One arm was still extended with trickles of silver light fading from the previously cast spell. Her radiant violet locks of hair glistened in the light breeze over her quaint blue dress. Majestic was the first word that would normally come to mind as there was no one on this planet that Rayne found more beautiful than the stunning night elf before him. However, the stern look plastered upon her expression told him that this was not a good time to be lost in his emotions regardless of how smitten he was with her.

“Raymond,” she sighed sounding much more disappointed than angered. “Is everything alright?”

The paladin let out a defeated breath before answering.

“Yea, everything fine now,” he painfully replied trying to soften the blow with a bit of laughter. “Nothing I couldn’t handle of course.”

The night elf lowered her hand but still retained the same strict look.

“You must be more careful Raymond,” Narula sorrowfully began. “I know the children have been excited about this project for weeks but we cannot scare them like that. If this is going to be a problem, perhaps we should refrain from working on any new engineering projects in the future.”

Rayne wanted to raise a word in his defense but the truth was, there was nothing he could say that would outweigh his companion’s words. She was absolutely right. Continuing to tinker with new projects in this manner could definitely prove to be dangerous if things progressed in this manner. Next time, Narula may not be there to provide the same protective support as she did on this day.

“You’re right,” sighed the paladin. “I’m sorry. Please forgive my ignorance.”

If he could burrow his head in the ground as easily as jormungar could he’d be joining them for drinks at this very moment. It wasn’t like Rayne had any ground to stand on. This was just another fledgling project to bury himself with to keep his mind busy. Idle minds were much deadlier than idle hands after all.

“It is alright Raymond,” the night elf began. “Perhaps you should let the children play with their new toy for a bit longer and join me inside for some tea.”

The smile pursing on her lips lifted his spirits past every cloud above. She always knew the quickest way to warm Rayne’s heart. How everyone didn’t instantly fall in love with this glorious creature was beyond all comprehension.

The paladin return her smile with one of his own and followed the night elf into the kitchen. Glorious cheers and orders from the young orphans began to dwindle as they entered the house. Rayne took a seat at the table. He marveled at how magnificent Narula looked while performing even such rudimentary tasks as pouring a steaming cup of honeymint tea. There was nothing he loved more than being here with her, the kids, and this relaxing atmosphere. He’d stay here forever if fate granted wishes. Unfortunately for him, it was never that kind.

Narula placed the ceramic cup gently in front of the paladin. Vapors of thick steam wafted upwards and began to fill his nostrils with the powerful sweet aroma of this piping hot nectar.

“Thank you Narula.”

“Think nothing of it Raymond,” she continued to smile while taking a seat across from him. “You looked like you could use some time to relax.”

That was an understatement. Rayne had spent the better part of a month here at the orphanage. After the battle of Wintergrasp and his unfortunate breakdown later that evening, the last thing he wanted to do was return to that icy continent and be reminded of that tragic day. He did everything he possibly could to put those awful memories behind him. Every day was just a new project waiting to be tackled. It was all he could do from falling back down that sorrowful pit and be reminded of his terrible actions.

The kids definitely appreciated his continued presence. Usually they were excited to see him for longer than a day. Now every day starts in fear as the children wake up with saddened expressions wondering if this was the day Rayne would be leaving them again. They may have been young but they were wise enough to know that it was just a matter of time before things reverted to the way they were.

“You look troubled,” the night elf stated. “It is beginning to worry me. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

The paladin shook his head.

“Everything’s fine,” he replied trying not to make it obvious that his smile was being forced. “Maybe I just need a few more hours of sleep. These kids sure know how to wear me out.”

Even that vain attempt at humor couldn’t get either of them to laugh. Narula was absolutely right to worry. They both witnessed the tragedy that occurred within the walls of the Wintergrasp Fortress. What made it even worse was that ever since then, the night elf appeared to be somewhat guarded herself. Rayne was expecting a much bigger outburst after seemingly putting the lives of all of the orphans in danger but he didn’t even receive a slap on the wrist. She was being unreasonably patient with him throughout the last few weeks. Normally that wouldn’t have bothered him in the slightest. However, there was a painful itch beginning to claw away at an unreachable spot in the back of the paladin’s mind. Perhaps it was not acceptance or affection his heart had sought. Maybe it was looking for punishment.

Rayne peered down at the cup of tea before him. A much different man was staring back at him. The same chipper and youthful expression he had become known for throughout his years was sorely missed. Thick mats of blonde hair surrounded his chin and mouth. He couldn’t even remember the last time he shaved. Keeping up appearances didn’t seem as important anymore. Although he was not a real big fan of this bearded look, if Narula approved, he might just keep a while longer. Not that he had the courage to ask anyways.

A rapid knocking at the door stole their attention away from their troubles. The night elf’s eyes narrowed as she attempted to peer through the thin slits of wood and find the new visitor that has graced them with their presence.

Narula pressed herself away from the table and approached the door. She carefully opened it less than halfway and soon revealed the visage of a familiar fiery robed mage standing before her. A hood shadowed most of his face but upon closer inspection, the bags under his eyes revealed he had spent several sleepless nights before coming here.

“Cayden?”

“Greetings Narula.”

The mage removed his hood to reveal her suspicions. His worn face had seen much better days.

“Are you alright? You look stressed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Cayden quickly countered. “Better if you could assist me in locating our fearless leader.”

Narula didn’t say a word. Her lips twitched ever so slightly almost giving away the fear of his statement. She knew that whatever Cayden was involved in would now be forced upon the paladin’s shoulders. By the looks of it, he still wasn’t ready to face the demons that plagued him. More importantly, she didn’t enjoy seeing him wither away in this place while his ever growing potential was being diminished by the day.

The door swung open further revealing the Templar Knights’ leader casually sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea.

“Rayne?”

“Please, come in Cayden.”

Narula stepped aside and allowed the mage to proceed through. His inquiring mind seemed nearly dumbfounded to see the paladin in such a state. Perhaps after watching him slowly transition to this new form, the night elf did not notice just how drastically he had changed.

“Hey Cayden,” smiled Rayne. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yea,” the mage forcibly replied. “You too.”

Neither was sure how to act around the other. Rayne tried his best to force a chipper appearance but his lack of motivation was becoming more apparent by the day.

“Please forgive my intrusion Rayne.”

“Not at all. What can I –,“ the paladin cut himself off in mid-sentence.

Something about the way Cayden was looking at him did not convey any feelings of remorse or sorrow. Buried deep within those burning iris of his, there was a flicker of rage trying to overcome a sea of fear that he was slowly drowning in.

“I take it that this is not a social visit.”

The mage shook his head.

“No Rayne. I am not coming to you as a member of the Templar Knights or a friend but as an emissary from the Kirin Tor… “

His tone was cold, a polar opposite of his usual demeanor. The paladin listened carefully to Cayden’s plea.

“And we desperately need your help.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Engine of the Makers_

The Storm Peaks

 

The biting chill of cold air surrounding this harsh snow-filled landscape was enough to freeze a person’s soul from well within the protected confines of their body. Black starless skies rained down upon land showering the beasts and denizens that dwell within in darkness.

Lorelei Starstrider continued to drag herself step by merciless step through the thick gouts of snow. The frosty chunks of crystalized water rose to nearly waist high in some areas. It didn’t deter the young elf in the slightest. A voice had been calling out to her. It desperately sought her undivided attention and seemingly dragged her through every inch of this continent in order to bring her closer to its warm embrace.

_They are coming for you…_

Yes. There is was. The sweet sound of its guiding tongue had been tickling the blood elf’s brain for weeks on end. She knew she had to keep moving. There was no hope for her to cling onto in Quel’Thalas. No light left to shin upon her in Dalaran. Only sadness and sorrow filled her mind and after happiness continually rejected her embrace, Lorelei would gladly court madness in order to appease the blade of revenge that had cut open her heart.

Evenings seemed to drag on longer with each passing day. The voice was much clearer at night than it was with the sun hanging overhead. It was the only thing that cared for the young elf now. It knew exactly what to say to drive her and keep her focused on the task at hand. Lorelei spoke little to nothing at all to anyone she had crossed paths with if she could help it. The goblins at K3 didn’t know how close they were to death after their continuous and incessant yammering upon her arrival. As easy as it would have been to take their lives, there was only one man’s blood this blade desired to drink and its thirst would not be quenched until it had tasted _his_ precious crimson fluid.

The last remnant of the Starstrider legacy hung tightly across the young elf’s waist. The blade dragged through the snow creating a line that followed her trudging footsteps. Her brother carried this sword with pride upon every field of battle. It was everything their namesake had to offer masterfully forged in the most beloved and rarest metal available. There exists no other weapon like it on this planet. Jean took extraordinary care of this weapon. Its glimmering silver edges always remained cleaned and polished after every battle.

Lorelei hadn’t even bothered to wipe it down since seizing it from the corpse of her slain brother. There were still freshly caked patched of blood strewn about the edges and flat of the blade. She allowed the sword to soak in it day after painstaking day. It was being tempered in the relic of its last battle. Every fiber was being coated in the spilled organic matter of its most hated enemy. The weapon needed to learn much like its new owner the pain of betrayal before seeking their mutual revenge.

Whimpering pouts slowly trailed off a few years behind the young elf. Lorelei battled with her own patience on whether or not to forcibly shut that beast up once and for all. He had been whining for days on end. That mangy tiger was proving to be more of a runt of its species than a ferocious hunting ally.

Maybe he was getting hungry. The young elf couldn’t remember the last time she fed him personally but he was an animal after all. If he couldn’t take care of himself than he didn’t deserve to go. Lorelei couldn’t remember the last time she felt hunger. Anger was the only persistent emotion fueling her drive forward. The voice was growing louder and it was pulling the young elf further north where her salvation lied.

_All places, all things have souls. All souls can be devoured._

 


	3. Chapter 2

_The Raynewood Orphanage_

Ashenvale

 

Rayne sat at the table with his face pressed upon his interlocking fingers while deep in thought. The story his companion told was a bold one. Cayden spared no brutal detail in his report. If even half of what he had shared was true, this was not news that should be taken lightly. The young mage was not one to embellish any details and yet this sounded more and more like the nightmares of pure fiction.

“How many of Brann’s men were lost in their initial expedition?”

The first question out of their leader’s mouth nearly caught him off guard. Rayne was known for ensuring the safety of his own men in battle but his compassion always seemed to extend further than its perceived grasp.

“Initial reports found that nearly ninety percent of his explorers had fallen during their incursion within the fortress. Official numbers are unavailable as Brann has not returned to the expedition base camp since he initially retreated last week. There may have been others who made it back alive and are awaiting the return of their leader but the estimated figure is nearing five-hundred men at this point.”

“That many?”

The paladin’s astonishment was nearly overshadowed by the growing sense of apprehension with every passing breath.

“The Explorers’ League are not soldiers. They adventurers, hobbyists, and intellectuals. Combat is not their specialty but they wouldn’t shy away from a fight should one present itself. They were more than prepared to deal with the Iron Lords and their minions. However,” the mage took a sullen breath before continuing. “There was no way of knowing what tragedy had befallen the keepers within. They were guardians and the first line of defense. If they have truly been corrupted, then we may very well be already too late.”

Silence once again permeated the room. Every word out of the mage’s mouth dimmed the mood further and further into the trenches of darkness where no amount of light could ever seep through. The next question would determine whether or not they could sink or swim in the oncoming void. Rayne almost dared not to ask but he just had to know.

“Have you heard from Ademski and Salaena? Are they alright?”

Thankfully, the mage nodded.

“They were not involved with the initial siege of Ulduar. At the time, Brann had asked them to continue to explore the ruins of the Halls of Lightning and look for clues that would lead them to discover how Loken was corrupted in the first place. They’re currently waiting at Copperpot Camp and assisting with the delivery of supplies for the League’s next trip.”

That was a well needed piece of good news. Ademski and Salaena were treasured allies. Rayne wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something had happened to them. He had already experienced the stench of failure. That was not one he would dare wish upon himself or his enemies.

There was a small air of silence beginning to bubble. As awkward as it felt, it paled in comparison to the growing tension between the three members of the Templar Knights. The last time Cayden had seen his leader, it wasn’t on the most glowing of terms despite the resounding victory they had achieved for their faction. Whether the young mage was being polite by not bringing it up or wanted to bury it just as deep as Rayne had was yet to be determined.

“What can you tell us about this fortress called Ulduar?”

Narula’s question helped ease the tension a little bit. She sat next to Rayne and just across from the young mage. Though she didn’t directly look the paladin in the eyes before she spoke up, the night elf could feel his aura of tension thickening.

“From what we’ve gathered, Ulduar is one of three cities constructed by the Titans themselves. Brann had discovered this information in the ruins of Uldaman buried within the Khaz Mountains. It is home to both storm giants and Iron dwarves. The city itself has its own production facility and highly sophisticated defense system. However, that is merely the thin shell that hides Ulduar’s true purpose.”

Cayden paused for a moment to rub his weary eyes. In order to convey the seriousness of this matter, he needed to present it properly and without falter.

“Ulduar was originally designed as a prison. Even with the Titan’s seemingly limitless power, they could not destroy the creatures we now know as Old Gods. If their horrific power could not be removed from our world, the least they could do was contain it. Buried deep within the sprawling city, hidden and locked away for centuries is the hideous elder being known as Yogg’Saron.”

Narula’s glowing silver eyes carefully paid the paladin a quick glance. She was hoping to see something, even if was just a faint flicker of emotion to signal the severity of what they’ve just heard. Rayne remained stoic in thought. His emotions were unfazed by the chilling news presented.

“Why were the Titans unable to destroy the Old Gods?” The night elf posed. “Is there power so incredible that they simply could not be defeated by even the Titans’ strength?”

“It’s not that,” Cayden countered. “When the Titans first arrived to this planet, it was said that the Old Gods ruled every corner of the globe. Their immense evil was only overshadowed by their overwhelming destructive capabilities. In order to remove their influence from the world, the Titans attempted to destroy them but soon realized that was no easy task. The Old Gods resisted but as they came closer to defeating one, they found that their roots were embedded too deep within the planet. Destroying one of them could compromise the entire stability of Azeroth.”

The final line in Cayden’s statement was more menacing than anything that proceeded it.

“Whether we like it or not, the Old Gods are as much a part of this world as the air we breathe and the water we drink.”

All of the evidence presented should have been more than enough to shy away from involvement. The world already had to deal with one threat of an Old God not too long ago. C’thun and his minions wreaked havoc upon Kalimdor. After a merciless war, the combined forces of the Horde and Alliance were destroy the remnants of the Silithid and the Qiraj into extinction. Finally, the Old God himself C’thun was defeated and ended the bloody affair once and for all.

History was quickly repeating itself. It took the combined forces of thousands of soldiers from all over the world in order to achieve victory. Cayden had come here to ask for a miniscule fraction of that amount to achieve the same exact feat. Anyone would be crazy to press this issue any further. No one would blame the paladin for refusing this call.

“What do we know about this Old God?” Rayne asked.

He could feel the night elf’s eyes dart towards him with incredible haste. She was right to worry. Even the paladin believed this was an unwise course of action and yet, he continued to persist.

“Our text is limited on the subject,” the mage began. “Thankfully, Brann was able to recover some information throughout his initial expedition and put a few pieces together. Yogg’Saron is known as the God of Death. It created the Curse of Flesh that attempted to facilitate assimilation of the elder races into weaker versions of their former selves. Yogg’Saron is vile, tyrannical but most importantly patient. His influence can take years, even centuries to be felt but retains the power to manipulate anyone or anything on this planet. Some even speculate that Yogg’Saron was behind the corruption of the world tree Vordrassil as there was an abundance of saronite ore found near the roots of the tree itself.”

“Saronite?” Posed the paladin. “What does that have to do with an Old God?”

“That’s another speculative finding,” Cayden answered. “The Tuskarr of Borean Tundra refer to the substance as the Black Blood of Yogg’Saron. They believe the Old God’s influence flows through the veins of that ore and advise anyone to avoid all contact with the substance. Their legends state that Yogg’Saron’s grip on one’s sanity strengthens with increased exposure. While we normally would ignore such hasty allegations as superstition, there have been increased reports of miners and soldiers alike succumbing to strange illnesses near Valiance Keep. Repeated diagnosis has grown so abundant as of late that General Arlos has heeded the warnings of the Tuskarr and shut down all of the local saronite imports and advised other strongholds to do the same.”

Based on the current information provided, Yogg’Saron definitely seems like a formidable adversary. Though he apparently lacks the strength in numbers of his fellow elder being C’thun, Yogg’Saron’s strength lies in manipulation and corruption. With the titan watchers under its control, they were going to have their hands full and the longer they wait, the worse it will get.

“What about the Valiance Expedition?” Rayne asked. “Are they willing to assist?”

The mage sadly shook his head.

“King Varian made it known to Rhonin and everyone involved that he wanted nothing to do with this. I doubt even you could sway his decision. He made it abundantly clear to everyone within the sound of his voice what he felt about it. Though I am not a fan of the Horde myself, his parting words to them seemed cruel even by their standards.”

Rayne only had one more question to ask. It was all riding on this vital piece of information.

“Is this something the Kirin Tor can handle with their resources alone?”

The mage gave his leader a look of grimace. The defeat settling in his eyes said more than enough but Cayden chose to elaborate anyways.

“They’re spread thin enough as it is. Master Rhonin knows the imminent danger lying ahead but he is unable to dedicate everything they have as the war against the Lich King presses on. Everyone knows how important it is to end this expedition, however, if we allow Yogg’Saron to roam free, we will be condemning ourselves to a fate much worse than death.”

This was the final nail in the coffin. Accepting this mission would mean they would be all on their own. There would be no support, no allies, and no turning back once they began. Azeroth couldn’t afford to fall to the will of an Old God at such a crucial time and yet, the only people who seem to give a damn are those with such little power and influence to change it.

Rayne quickly stood up and pushed himself away from the table. Adrenaline immediately coursed through his veins. His fist tightened. The threat of utter annihilation of everything he had ever loved was staring him right in the face. And that was exactly what he was looking for.

“Let’s go Cayden.”

The paladin quickly took his leave towards the bedroom. He hadn’t donned his armor since the day of the battle at Wintergrasp. Narula had kindly taken the time to properly clean and polish the stains from every inch and crack of the finely crafted plate. Though there were no visible stains, the memory of what transpired could not be easily washed away with a little soap and water.

“Raymond!”

Narula snapped standing in a quick burst. She followed him into the bedroom where he was already beginning to snap on the intricate pieces of armor to his body.

“How could you come to this decision so quickly?” She pleaded. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

The paladin appeared to be undeterred by her concern and continued to bind the armor to his body in sequential order. If he wouldn’t listen to reason, maybe he’d be more willing to sit in on a history lesson.

“Please do nott let what happened at Wintergrasp affect your judgment Raymond.”

Narula bit her lip after that comment. Her eyes darted away. Even though he wasn’t looking in her direction, the thought of staring at him as those words came pouring from her mouth was almost too much to bear.

“I know it is in your nature to help people but perhaps this task is beyond us all. We are not talking about a simple expedition. It would take the might of an army to withstand this threat.”

The night elf’s voice began to crack. Her confidence waned. Nothing she spouted was working. If he wasn’t listening to reason the only thing left was to surround him in fear.

“The power of the Old Gods is monumental. I lost many friends in the Cenarian Circle during the war in Silithis. Mourning their losses was one of the most painful endeavors I had to bear. I can’t even imagine the trauma of those who fought. The agony they went through encountering an endless army of ancient warriors. No one in their right mind would willingly repeat history like that again if they truly knew what they were up against.”

Not even a whisper over the sound of his casual inhaling and exhaling of oxygen exited the paladin’s lungs. Rayne continued don the few final pieces of his armor without deterrence, physically or emotionally.

“Even after hearing all of that, how –?“

Narula abruptly stopped herself. If another word came out of her mouth at that moment she was sure to lose foothold of her emotions and make matters even worse for him.

“How can you stare death in the face and still stand so confidently?”

The paladin finished by carefully sliding his hands into the gauntlets. He flexed his fingers into a fist several times to ensure a proper fit. Rayne casually turned his glance and stared at the emotionally torn night elf standing before him. She seemed so utterly vulnerable in this state that a part of him just wanted to reach out and pull her into a never-ending embrace.

“The Templar Knights were founded on the idea to help those that were too weak to help themselves.”

Every syllable oozed with confidence. This was certainly not the man who had been kicking himself for weeks on end. The paladin was evolving past his hopelessly optimistic stance. He was finally stepping into the role of a true leader.

“If the Alliance and Horde do not have the capacity to set aside their pride and work together on this mutual threat, then it is our clear duty to take their place. Old God or not, we cannot sit idly by and allow its influence to grow. I swear by every fiber of my being, I won’t allow another tragedy like that befall anyone ever again.”

The itch to pull the night elf into his arms still scratched at his heart. However, he knew better than to jeopardize Narula’s hard work. The night elf hadn’t said those things to him in order to deter him. She was testing his resolve. Rayne needed to hear every word of him and not flinch in the slightest in order to gain her confidence. She did always know exactly what to say to make him feel better. Now, it was his turn to reciprocate the favor.

“Will you come with me Narula?”

The night elf pulled back for a moment. His demeanor had taken such a quick turn it was hard to believe this was the same man who was laughing wildly without regard just a few moments ago outside of these walls.

“Of course Raymond,” she sternly replied hoping to mimic the paladin’s tone. “I will always be by your side.”

Rayne’s lips slowly curved into the familiar smile the night elf had come to know and love throughout the years.

“Thank you. I don’t think I could have done this without you.”

Narula coyly smiled back at him.

“Did you honestly think I would have allowed you to shoulder this burden all on your own?”

The paladin let out a legitimate and heartfelt laugh. It was the first time she’s heard him sound like his old self since even before first venturing to Northrend. This is exactly what he needed.

“Cayden,” Rayne called.

“Yes sir,” the mage eagerly stated while walking through the doorway.

“We’ll need to gather the troops. And I mean everyone: Lena, Sam, Zari, Marcus, and of course Weasel. Do you know of their whereabouts?”

“Of course,” nodded Cayden. “Lena, Marcus and Weasel are still assisting Commander Zanneth with the expedition in the Vault of Archavon. Samuel’s been assisting Arcanist Adurin and Ivrenne catalogue all of the treasures and relics found within. And Zariyana’s collecting and cataloguing all of the remaining imports at Templar Keep.”

“Good,” Rayne replied. “I’ll leave the first three to you. I needed to speak with my father before venturing back to Northrend so I’ll discuss our plans with Zariyana while I’m there. We can speak with Sam together when we are making our preparations.”

The paladin turned his attention back to Narula.

“Will three days be enough time to take care of your business here and find someone to watch the children?”

Narula couldn’t hold back her smile. Even before making plans that could change the lives of everyone he ever cared for, the first thought on his mind was to make sure that the orphans were taken care of.

“I believe that will work. I will speak to them this afternoon and make the arrangements.”

“Alright, let’s plan on meeting at Copperpot Camp in three days time,” Rayne stated while directing his gaze towards Cayden. “Make sure to get the word out to everyone as soon as possible. I’m sure they’ll need time as well to prepare for this mission.”

“I planned on leaving just as soon as we were finished here,” the mage smiled.

“Excellent,” Rayne replied. “Then I only have one final task for you before we go.”

Cayden stared inquisitively at his leader.

“What is it boss?”

“I’ll need you to make me a portal to the Wetlands. When everyone is ready and gathered, I’ll be waiting for you there as well.”

The mage proudly nodded.

“Will do.”

All of the pieces were slowly falling into place. Whatever this Death God had in store for them, Rayne wanted to make sure they were prepared for anything and everything. Yogg’Saron may have been an ancient evil feared by all that would even dare to speak its name but the Old God has never clashed with the sheer stubbornness of the Templar Knights.

 

* * *

 

 

_Menethil Harbor_

The Wetlands

 

The salty smell of the grand ocean to the west was saturating the air in full force on this glorious morning. This lively port-town was one of the main coastal hubs connecting the Alliance’s resources between continents. Though it was much smaller than most other cities, the citizens here were some of the friendliest and hardest working in the entirety of the Eastern Kingdoms.

A sharp yellow glaze was rising just beyond the horizon. The sun was just about to rise but the harbor was already packed with boats and workers offloading goods from the recently arrived ships. Days were long and hard but the people here knew no other life. To them, a life near the sea with an abundance of seafood and beaches at their disposal was more than enough to bear a little manual labor once and a while. Some visitors complain over the muggy and humid working conditions but these folks wouldn’t have it any other way.

Rayne walked through the docks carefully giving the workers a small glance here and there while heading towards his true destination. Templar Keep was amongst one of the largest buildings in Menethil, second only to the huge base directly on the port headed by Captain Stoutfist, leader of the Menethil Militia. This place was not their first home. After the Second War had concluded, the Alliance decided they wanted to keep a strong presence in this area after the Horde had occupied it for so long. As a reward for his efforts during the war, Lord Nigel Templar was given this keep as reward for his valiant efforts even though he never set one foot on the battlefield.

Standing before the paladin was a grand splendor of stone and brick. It had been months since he’d last returned to his home. Templar soldiers stood guard just outside the gates. They were stoic in upholding their duties but as Rayne casually passed through the entrance, they couldn’t help but give him a knowing smile.

A sharp noise alerted the paladin’s attention towards the foyer. Ceramic began to clatter in the hands of short woman as she stared upwards towards the new visitor. She had golden brown hair wrapped neatly into a pony tail and a dusty white apron covered most of beige clothes she work.

“Raymond,” she gasped. “Is that really you?”

“Hello Ms. Wondelle,” Rayne smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

Elisa Wondelle was the chief maid and caretaker of the keep. She’s been around this place longer than Rayne had been alive and helped raise him into the fine man he had become today. Though most other nobles and lords would frown upon such fraternization between employer and employee, the Templars treated everyone like family.

She quickly burst forward and wrapped the paladin in a tight hug. Elisa’s voice started to crack as she erratically broke into a frenzied spiel.

“I’m so glad to see that you’re alright! I heard everything that had happened. I can’t believe you would actually go out and fight out there in that damned frozen continent. Then dragging Lena into it as well?! And look at your beard! How could you let your face get so sloppy? If you’re going to keep it you should at least let it grow out a little more and not halfway –“

“Believe me, everything is fine,” Rayne interrupted. “I’m alright as well as Lena and the others.”

“Oh,” the maid slowly sighed bringing her tirade to an abrupt halt. “Well, I’m happy to see you home again. I wish you would have told me you were coming. We would have prepared a feast and –“

“Actually,” the paladin cut in. “I won’t be staying long. I just came by to speak with my father. Do you know where I may find him?”

Rage began to swell in Elisa’s expression. Rayne knew that look all too well. Whether he was sneaking a piece of cake before supper or arriving home late from curfew, no one was spared from her devastating wrath.

“He’s downstairs,” she pouted. “A lovely young lady is with him as well.”

“Thank you Ms. Wondelle,” smiled Rayne.

The wall of anger quickly subsided as the maid formed a new, mischievous look.

“She’s spent quite a bit of time with your father lately. Could she be your new fiancé?”

A bolt of lightning cracked against Rayne’s spine.

“No Ms. Wondelle,” he defended. “She’s just a friend and ally.”

“Well she is a very pretty young woman. Though her personality leaves a little more to be desired but I’m sure she has more to offer than that. And you’re not getting any younger, you know? It’s time to start thinking about settling down and continuing your father’s legacy –“

“Thanks Ms. Wondelle but I should really get going.”

The paladin knew she could have rambled on all day but time was in short supply. He quickly exited the foyer as Alisa’s voice continued to trail on in the background and made his way through down to the lower level. This place was designed similarly to a military keep only instead of a dungeon in the basement, his father stored all of their most valuable treasures in this room.

Metal scraped against the hardened stone stairs. Rayne descended the last step leading him towards the vault room only to find the door wide open. A long marble table stood in the center surrounded by four iron doors, two on each side. Various weapons, trinkets, and artifacts were sprawled out over the flat surface. Small pieces of parchment were tied for a few of them on one end of the table while the center was home to several different tools and analysis devices that looked fairly similar to one or two engineering devices Rayne had once used.

At the end of the table, Lord Nigel Templar in his regal garb was hunched over a magnifying glass deeply examining a small jewel resting within the tips of his thumb and index finger. Zariyana Legend was standing not too far behind him. A long white dress with ornate gold trim hung from her shoulders. She was upright with a large tome in one hand and a quill in another. Any time his father would utter a word she would immediately begin jotting down the given notes. They appeared to work very well together. So much so that they hardly noticed the paladin’s arrival.

“Good morning father,” Rayne began with two hardy knocks on the open door.

Both parties immediately darted their eyes up towards the paladin. Their faces were initial filled with surprising delight but quickly faded as they took a closer look. The scowl on their faces appeared as if he had murlocs crawling out of his ears.

“Raymond?”

Lord Templar’s jaw nearly hit the floor. There was a small glisten in his eyes as he peered even further at the paladin.

“I don’t believe it.”

“Does it really look that bad?” Rayne joked.

“No, it’s not that,” the elder Templar defended. “It’s just, you remind me of someone.”

“Really?”

The paladin’s eyebrow raised.

“Who would that be?”

Lord Templar closed his eyes and couldn’t hold back a smile.

“An old friend.”

The look his father gave him was very peculiar. It was as if he was lost in a treasured memory. Before he began sinking in those thoughts, Rayne broke the growing silence.

“Well, I wouldn’t get too used to it. It won’t be staying for long.”

“Right,” laughed Nigel. “Well, you are a bit too young to be carrying so much fur around your chin. However, I imagine when you get a little older it would be a welcomed change.”

“Thank you father,” the paladin smiled while turning to Zariyana. “My apologies, I forgot to properly greet you as well. How are you Zari?”

“Fine Rayne,” the silver haired young woman replied. “I have to admit, I almost didn’t recognize you as well when you first walked in. I thought a homeless man had stolen your armor and broke into the keep.”

“A homeless man?!”

The paladin cringed.

“Do I really look that terrible?”

“No,” she nodded. “After further inspection, I must agree with your father. It suits you.”

Their reactions were a bit surprising and a little disheartening but most of all, right on point. The most embarrassing fact of which was that Narula watched him slowly decay into this form. If it was really as bad as they said it was, the paladin thought it would be high time to treat himself to a shave.

“Never mind the pleasantries,” Lord Templar stated. “What brings you back here Raymond?”

The paladin’s tone took a sharp turn from amusing to solemn.

“Actually, I came here to speak with both of you of a matter of great importance.”

Lord Templar must have sensed the change in attitude and responded in kind.

“Then let’s discuss it in my study immediately.”

“Really,” the paladin pulled back. “I don’t mean to interrupt your work.”

“Nonsense,” his father dismissed. “It has been a great while since you’ve returned home. The least I can do is entertain your request by taking a few moments out of my day. Besides, the young girl here is a hard worker in her own right. She was up hours before dawn just to pick up where we left off after sunset. I’m sure she could use a break as well.”

The three walked up the stairs following the great haste of the most elder of the group. After winding down a short hallway, the approached a finely carved door made out of solid oak. In the center stood the Templar crest made out of solid gold. This room was one of the few Rayne was not allowed to enter as a child and even as an adult, he would only be permitted if his father was nestled within.

Lord Templar opened the doors revealing a wide and sprawling area. The room itself was at least twice as tall as any other on this level and was packed with books from one end to the other. A large wooden desk brushed and lacquered with the highest quality materials shined like a mirror forged by the Titans. Four chairs faced the desk. The wooden frames were wrapped in silken covers while filled with the softest cotton laden interiors freshly picked from the local farms. Two lamps standing on opposite sides of the desk were the only things illuminating this grandiose study.

“Please, have a seat both of you.”

Rayne and Zariyana did as instructed. The paladin did not forget his noble duty and kindly pulled out the chair for the young priest. She graciously accepted the offer without changing her expression in the slightest or offering a word of thanks. Being from a noble house of her own, Zariyana was used to receiving such treatment and responded as she always did.

“Now then Raymond, tell us what’s on your mind.”

Rayne took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly to calm his mind. Afterwards, he began explaining the entire story in grand detail. The paladin went over every aspect while conveying the absolute seriousness of the situation in its entirety. From the history of the Old Gods, to the denouncement of another potential Horde and Alliance partnership, nothing was spared in order to convey this grim tale.

After he finished, Rayne allowed his father and the priest a moment to take it all in. This new information would not be easily digested. A threat of this magnitude would require a great deal of time, investment, and manpower to overcome. Unfortunately, they had none of those things. The paladin had presented his initial strategy to combat this threat with only a fraction of the resources at their disposal. Any way you looked at it, this was a suicide mission.

This was no easy sell. Rayne could tell his father was battling countless thoughts and emotions. It wasn’t as if he was asking for the Lord’s permission to trek on this journey. He just wanted to let him know what his next mission was and wanted to get his honest opinion before setting out.

Lord Templar continued to contemplate. His mind appeared to be stirring with many ideas. It took him a few moments but he finally broke the silence with a devastatingly powerful question.

“Are you sure you are up to this challenge Raymond?”

The paladin was a bit taken back. His father had spent many months prior singing Rayne’s praises to anyone within the sound of his voice. This was the first time he had ever showed any doubt whatsoever.

“Please, do not misunderstand me,” the Lord stated. “I am not questioning your skill nor your physical prowess, for which you have both in spades. I am speaking of course, of your mentality.”

A dark cloud was cast overhead. The paladin was distraught with his initial analysis but after hearing that, would much rather head down that road than travel on the one they were currently facing.

“I had heard a few stories from the soldiers that had returned. Miss Zariyana kindly filled me in on all the details when she came to assist.”

Rayne shot the young priest a quick glance. She didn’t appear saddened or remorseful over hearing the news. Her heart was as cold and robotic as it ever was. In her mind, she was just doing as she was told. The paladin couldn’t blame her for it. In a way, he was a little happy to see her finally opening up to someone that wasn’t her brother.

“I know it must be troubling to discuss but it is not something we can easily ignore. You’re not talking about sacking a keep or seizing a fort. If the Kirin Tor believe this Old God to be a grave threat as you have laid out, I need to be certain that you are not taking it on half-heartedly.”

That was the ultimate question. His father wasn’t planning on stopping him personally. He was allowing Rayne to make that decision himself. When presented with enough evidence, you can convince anyone of anything. It was true Rayne had kept a lot of people worried by staying completely inactive for the last month. However, just because he was down did not mean he was out of the picture. Like his comrades in arms, the paladin had something he needed to prove. This went way beyond the

“I understand the risks completely father,” started Rayne. “I know full well what we may be up against and the potential dangers that lurk within.”

“I’m not talking about Ulduar Raymond –“

“Neither am I.”

The paladin took a deep breath before continuing.

“I may have been naïve before but I understand the risks we take with each and every mission. My inherent optimism had once blinded me from the reality of our world.”

Rayne stood up and locked his gleaming blue eyes upon his father’s. His commanding presence illustrated the utmost of sincerity with his next statement.

“Not anymore. I will not allow my personal feelings to stand in the way of what I know must be done. I promise you that.”

The penetrating stare of his father nearly burned a hole right through his soul. The paladin remained firm in both his words and presence. This was not a simple declaration or rebounding attitude tweak. Rayne had made his intentions very clear.

“Very well Raymond. I have no reason not to trust you.”

Lord Nigel lifted himself away from his desk. He walked over towards the paladin and stood proudly in front of him while placing his hands atop the mighty plate spaulders.

“You have grown up to be a fine young man. I know you’ll make me proud no matter where the journey may take you. You have already proven your worth to the world with your incredible victory in Wintergrasp. And made this old man a little richer in the process.”

For the first time in a long while, both of them shared a hearty laugh. The air in here was getting a little too thick for either of their tastes. A little levity was good once and a while. It was in the paladin’s true nature after all.

“You must have struck some deal with them,” Rayne teased. “The vault was practically brimming with new treasures.”

“The King had requested use of my finest warriors and only other man on this planet that shares my name. I couldn’t have parted with either for anything less than ten-percent of the spoils.”

The two Templar men laughed once more.

“Speaking of which, I believe I should get back to work. There’s supposed to be another shipment arriving today and we haven’t even put a dent into last week’s cataloguing.”

“Please, don’t let me slow you down,” smiled the paladin. He gently rubbed the end of his chin “Perhaps I should go visit the barber and make myself look proper before more people mistake me for someone I’m not.”

Rayne quip got another brief chuckle from his father. He made sure to give Zariyana a knowing look when phrasing that little joke but noticed she did not appear amused in the slightest. In fact, there was something off about the way she was gazing at him. Her golden eyes peered through him as if they were attempting to skin him alive where he stood. The young priest was certainly not known for her friendliness or tactful attitude but this was beyond her previous spectrum. It was beginning to unsettle the paladin in ways he never thought possible.

“Come along Raymond, Ms. Zariyana. Allow me to walk you out.”

Lord Templar held the door opened and allowed the young lady and paladin to pass through first before exiting himself and carefully shutting the door behind him. They casually strolled through the hallway without a word being uttered by anyone. Normally this would make anyone uncomfortable but between the two Templar men, it was business as usual.

A small fire began to flicker in the fireplace. Alisa was hard a work making sure the foyer was at the ambient temperature the Lord preferred it at. Rayne didn’t notice this upon entering but there appeared to be a new painting hanging on the wall just above the embedded brick stove. It depicted a stoic young man in noble’s clothing. His ravishing black hair was short but cleanly combed backwards.

“You commissioned a new painting father?”

“Yes,” the old man smiled. “I thought this place could use some livening up so I had an old friend paint this for me.”

“Really?” Pondered Rayne. “But why would you hang some random man’s face in our home?”

“Random?!” Lord Templar spat. “That’s _me_!”

“You?”

The genuine expression of shock seemed to hit his father harder than any weapon or spell ever could.

“Yes me,” he pouted. “I should be insulted you didn’t recognize me.”

“My apologies father,” sighed Rayne. “It’s just that, for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always had white hair. I never even thought to ask.”

“Well,” the elder Templar began seemingly calming down. “That is understandable. I was not a young man when you came into my life. I suppose there is much we still have to learn about one another.”

“I believe you are right.”

“Of course I am right. Why would I hang anyone else’s visage in our home?”

Rayne smiled at his father. He looked back at the painting as it slowly dwindled into a small but noticeable frown.

“You don’t have any images of mother anywhere. It would have been nice to see her as well standing next to you.”

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them. Lord Templar looked fairly uneasy as soon as the very word was brought up. 

“Yes well, you know how I feel about that subject.”

 The paladin knew quite well indeed. He had questioned his father’s lack of spouse early on and the story he always heard was that his mother died in labor. In order to give Rayne life, Loretta Templar had to sacrifice hers. It always made his father ill to bring up that tragic day. For that reason alone, the paladin had neglected to celebrate his birthday. Some memories are just not worth keeping despite the fleeting moments of joy they may hold.

The trio bid the foyer farewell with those final thoughts still lingering in everyone’s mind and approached the front door. Rayne turned to face them both before exiting.

“Well then father, I’ll be off. If you’d like, I can assist on the docks and secure the package for you.”

“Really? I have plenty of help there already. I couldn’t burden you with such a menial task.”

“Not at all father,” the paladin grinned. “It’s been a while since I’ve visited the city. There are a lot of places and people I’ve been meaning to visit. It would be no trouble at all really.”

The dejected look upon his father’s face soon turned to one of bleak acceptance.

“Very well Raymond. The boat should be arriving around noon today. I’ll even send Ms. Zariyana to assist you. She’s been cooped up in the keep for the last two weeks. The young lady could use a bit of fresh air. Show her around and make her feel at home.”

“Yes father,” Rayne nodded.

The young priest still projected an eerie aura. That penetrating expression was still plastered on her face though it appeared to be slightly toned down. Something was definitely troubling her. Rayne couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe his father was right. A bit of fresh air might be exactly what she needed. That or there would be sharing a very uncomfortable conversation. Normally, the Legend twins were about as socially adept as a peach tree. This just might be more painful than he may soon realize.

 


	4. Chapter 3

_Temple of Wisdom_

The Storm Peaks

 

Rigid mountainous terrain surrounds ancient stone architecture. Shining bronze domes sit atop masterfully crafted marble columns seemingly sprouting from the mountains themselves. The Titans had a very specific style when designing there structures. Their obsession with gold and shining lights was abundantly clear. This entire continent was littered with them.

The young elf's hands clawed into the hardened masonry. She pulled herself up inch by inch towards the awaiting platform. A sweet melody continued to play in her eyes. Lorelei was so close to it now. It was almost as if she was being consumed by a rhapsody of sweet justice. Redemption was finally in reach. She only need to dig deeper and find her true calling.

_The silent, sleeping, staring houses in the backwoods always dream...  It would be merciful to tear them down..._

Everything she heard would make no sense to the unenlightened. Lorelei knew better than that. Her eyes had finally been opened. She cast aside all of the worldly wants that bound her to that pitiful existence. Her home, her family, and even that disgusting notion known as love. Believing in such foolish things caused her irreparable pain. The old her would have been wallowing in a void of her own wretched emotions.

Not anymore.

The voice was soothing. It brought her warmth in a sea of winter. It provided light in an endless shroud of darkness. It was her salvation when all hope was lost.

Lorelei ascended the ridge. She climbed over the grey tiled surface and pushed herself up and to her feet. A golden brazier shined on the edge of the platform to the south east. Eight marble columns held aloft the open circular roof. Towards the center of the platform sat an empty throne that glowed despite no visible light source. A single stone walkway connected this structure to the massive fortress just north of her position.

This would almost appear to a structure like any other in the surrounding landscape. However, this particular temple was entwined by three strange, twisted growths. Each of them had sharpened spines growing out of them, some nearly twice as tall as she stood.

The young elf walked towards them. She placed her slender hand upon the blackened stock of the growth. It was undeniably beautiful. The true exquisiteness of its makeup was above and beyond and gem, painting, or statue. Sadly, this root appeared to have died a long time ago. Her hand continued to glide up and down its firm stock almost in a vain attempt to communicate with the deceased limb.

Standing here was not a coincidence. Everything that had happened was exactly as the voice commanded. It wanted her to be here to take in this experience. The shining throne that sat empty with no one to claim it was proof of that. Even a king found renewed power from the call within. No one could ignore such glory when it was staring you in the face. Lorelei knew she had found her true calling.

A sharp skidding erupted in the background. The young elf snapped her skull and drew her blade towards the interrupting. That blasted tiger had found a way around the mountains and managed to jump across the ravine in order to make it to the base of the temple. Lorelei was hoping to ditch that monstrous green hindrance but if it chose to continue to follow her then so be it. If the voice could bring enlightenment to her shrouded soul, perhaps it could even touch the empty shell of a beast as well.

The young elf made her way towards the bronze walkway. She could hear the voice crying out to her from behind the fortress walls. Nothing was going to stop her now from claiming the ultimate prize. It was so damn close she could practically taste it on the tip of her thin pink tongue. She wanted to consume it whole and let the voice fill her to the brim with it wisdom, guidance, and salvation. It was the ruler of her emotions and she was its devoted servant.

_The stars sweep chill currents that make men shiver in the dark..._

 

* * *

 

_Menethil Harbor_

Wetlands

 

Countless squawking birds brought life to the endless void of the distant sea. Their mating calls cried out to each other in the hopes of finding a mate to bond with even if for a brief moment. It was almost criminal how easily those creatures found love while others have to contend with those pesky little things called emotions.

Rayne walked along the boardwalk hoping to cast those irrelevant thoughts aside. A large sack of red and orange colored apples was held firmly in the grasp of his left arm leaving his right hand free to enjoy the succulent flesh of the uniquely sweet fruit. It was this blissful feeling that reminded him he was truly home.

The paladin dug into another hefty bite while perusing the various shops and vendors peddling their unique wares. Menethil Harbor was unlike any port town in the Eastern Kingdoms. It was located in nearly the dead center of the continent which made shipping products to this area much cheaper than anywhere else. This also meant there was an abundance of unique and one of a kind items only available in Menethil. Importing was almost as lucrative as the exporting business and all of the citizens here got to reap the rewards.

Sadly, the only thing keeping this city from expanding is the lousy weather. It takes a special kind of person to call grey skies, unflinching humidity, and swamp ridden lakes their home. Nevertheless, it wasn't the atmosphere that made Menethil great, it was the citizens. They helped raise the paladin into the man he would soon become. They were truly a people like no other.

Rayne finished the last morsel of the tender apple and chucked the core into the ocean. One lucky bird will get to enjoy the remnants of that delicious fruit while the others will go on in the hopes their number will come up some day.

The sun was beading down from its highest peak. Noon had already settled in and the ships that arrived earlier this morning were almost entirely empty. The packages his father required may already be waiting for him. Treasure and gold didn’t really drive Rayne’s crusade but he was still curious about what kind of unique trinkets his companions have excavated this week.

Only one ship was currently being unloaded at this point. Rayne made his way down to the end of the dock where a familiar face was already standing by. The silver-haired priest made no qualms about her current mood as the same sullen look of grim inquisition when they last parted.

“Hey Zari!”

The paladin greeted her with a hearty smile and a wave.

“You’re late Rayne.”

“Am I?” He asked by taking a quick gaze back up at the sun. “And here I thought I was right on time.”

Rayne surveyed the area. There didn’t appear to be any crates or barrels labeled with the Templar name sitting on the docks. A brisk wave of dread launched into the paladin’s heart as he quickly speculated as to the reason why.

“Where are the packages? Please don’t tell me someone took them already.”

The priest shook her head.

“No. They are running late as well. I have already scolded the captain. His crew is currently searching for our shipments at this moment.”

A large breath of relief escaped the paladin’s beefy lungs.

“Well, I hope it’s not too long of a wait then. Knowing you, I’m sure they have been properly motivated to finish up quickly,” joked Rayne.

Not a single air of laughter escaped the priest’s lips. She continued to look off into the distance as if deep in thought. This was an awkward situation for them both. Rayne had never spent any time with Zariyana when she wasn’t in the company of her twin. They played off each other well in most social situations but when separated, it was quickly becoming an endurance trial.

There was only one thing the paladin could think of to break the ice. Perhaps he could get her to open up a bit with some casual dialogue by offering a proverbial branch of friendship.

“Here.”

Rayne reached into his bag of apples and graciously offering them to his guildmate. He smiled at her once more as the gem-like shine of the fruit peered at the young woman eager to be ravaged.

“I’m not sure if you’ve had these before but they’re a local delicacy. They’re one of Menethil’s biggest exports but sadly, lose their taste and potency the longer they’ve been off the tree. Still, they’re pretty good after a week or two but nothing compares when they’ve been freshly picked this morning.”

Zariyana raised an eyebrow. She casually dropped her gaze to the piece of fruit casually sitting in the paladin’s gauntlet. Rayne was appealing to her inquisitive nature in the hopes that she would let down her guard even for a brief moment and begin to open up.

She slowly drew her hand near the paladin’s and carefully seized the apple in her gentle grasp. Rayne’s smile grew much wider as he reached back into the back and pulled another piece of fruit to enjoy once more. He clasped his radiant white teeth over the hard red flesh and snapped it downwards with a delectable crunch.

The priest brought the apple closer to her face for further inspection. She took a small whiff and an immediate look of surprise fell over her expression.

“This smells of cinnamon.”

“Uh huh,” Rayne replied after swallowing the first incredible bite. “These are Melanie’s famous cider apples. She sprinkles the roots with a handful of spices twice a year. To take it a step further, her orchard is filled with cinnamomum trees so the bees will cross pollinate with them. You can really only grow both of these types of trees in a place with high humidity, which thankfully, this region has an abundance of, and making it pretty much impossible to grow these anywhere else.”

The paladin took another hearty chunk of sweet fruity flesh into his mouth as he continued.

“That’s what makes them so special. Every bite is like eating a piece of pie,” he stated as he finished chewing. “Without the crust of course.”

“Fascinating.”

Zariyana continued to marvel at the simple science of the entire endeavor. The way she looked at this town made it seem like she was more impressed that such simple folk could come up with a unique and creative delicacy such as this one. Unfortunately, her admiration was short lived as she returned her gaze towards the paladin with a rush of disdain.

“What’s wrong?” Rayne asked while stuffing his mouth full with another bite.

“It’s nothing,” the priest sighed. “I’m just curious as to how you could eat in such a barbaric manner.”

“Barbaric?”

The paladin almost felt insulted by such a comment before quickly realizing there was a plump chunk of uneaten apple residing on the corner of his freshly shaved chin. He quickly wiped away the embarrassing atrocity with a simple flick before continuing.

“How else are you supposed to eat an apple?”

“On a plate, thinly sliced, with the core and skin removed of course.”

Rayne heavily sighed. It wasn’t hard to forget that Zariyana was a noble based on her mannerisms, attitude, and speech. However, it would be nice if she would just give a little more thought to trying some new experiences. The paladin was raised in a similar fashion but despite his upbringing, he never looked down upon those who seemingly did nothing but look up. Empathy was such an uncommon trait amongst the noble.

“Just try it Zari,” groaned the paladin. “If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won’t tell your brother about the time you lowered yourself to eating like the common folk.”

That remark seemed to have struck a chord within the priest. Her previous look of mild detest was now beginning to swell with a touch of anger. Zariyana didn’t appear to be the kind of person who could be so easily goaded with a few simple words. Perhaps they both had a lot more to learn about one another.

The priest brought the apple to her soft pink lips. Her gaze locked upon Rayne for a brief moment before looking away ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth ever so slightly while inserting a small fragment of the ruby colored skin between her teeth. The apple let out a tiny but resounding snap as she bit into the ripened fruit. Zariyana chewed it delicately several times over before swallowing the sweetened flesh.

“Incredible,” she stated just above a whisper while opening her eyes in sheer wonderment. “It is exactly as you described. Had I not been holding this piece of fruit in my hands, I would have thought I was eating a slice of apple pie.”

Rayne couldn’t hold back a smile as he watched the priest dig into another small but appetizing bite. It may have only been a tiny crack but he was slowly breaking down the walls this Legend twin had surrounded herself in. The apple did a good job of hiding it for the most part but he could have sworn caught Zariyana smiling ever so discreetly.

“Now there’s a side of you I’d be delighted to see more of. Isn’t it nice to let yourself go once and a while?”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” she countered. “We all have parts of our being that no one, not even the most precious people in our lives, will ever see.”

The paladin was quite shocked to hear such a profound statement coming from the likes of Zariyana no less. Normally, she was bold, crass, and incorrigibly blunt. The sudden realization that even she could have secrets despite appearing to put her best foot forward upon every encounter was surprising to say the least.

“Speaking of which,” the priest began between bites. “I take back what I said prior. You look much more appealing without that dreadful hair tormenting your face.”

“You think so?” Laughed the paladin while giving this smooth skin a gentle rub. “It was actually starting to grow on me. I never thought about it before. I just let myself go for a while and it sort of happened.”

“Is that so?”

Zariyana’s tone grew somber as she ceased eating the apple in her hands.

“Would that be due to the fact that you finally told Narula how you truly felt and she outright rejected you?”

The paladin let out an atrocious cough as a huge chunk of chewed fruit fought its way down his throat. Her sudden revelation choked him both mentally and physically as Rayne struggled to free himself of the cloying grasp of each before succumbing to certain doom.            

“What are you talking about?!” Gasped Rayne as he sucked in quick bursts of sweet air. “That’s not what happened at all.”

“Oh,” the priest replied before casually taking in another bite. “I thought that may have been the case give how your attitude had changed in your father’s study.”

Rayne raised his eyebrow. He thought he had covered every base but apparently, Zariyana’s deduction skills were not to be trifled with. She knew something was up from the moment he walked into the vault and it hadn’t left her mind since.

“Please don’t look so surprised Rayne,” the priest started. “I believe we had a similar discussion not too long ago at Lake Wintergrasp.”

The paladin’s brow furrowed. He couldn’t stop himself from revealing the obvious tell no matter how hard his mind fought back. Even hearing the name of that dreaded place brought back terrible emotions that he hoped to have put behind him.

“I see. So it does have something to do with that battle.”

She carefully looked into Rayne’s brooding expression. The paladin was trying his hardest not to break but given the circumstances, Zariyana was not going to let up.

“I understand the parameters of this new mission as you have explained it to us. It is a bold and dire task you wish to embark upon. Naturally, I’m sure my brother feels the same way as I do. We would be more than willing to accompany you to Ulduar Rayne.”

The priest paused for a moment. She locked eyes with Rayne and held them firm before continuing.

“However.”

The words struck the paladin like a bolt of lightning. Before today, he could hardly get two words out of Zariyana that wasn’t an insult or at the very least, a backhanded compliment. Now the paladin was about to be lectured by someone he held in quite high esteem even though she looked at no one else in a similar light.

“I do not appreciate the façade you continue to hide behind. We have already experienced it once at Wintergrasp during our mission briefing. I explained my stance on the matter back then and do not wish to repeat myself.”

Metal slowly began to crunch as the paladin formed a tight fist within his gauntlet. The priest had touched upon a delicate nerve. This unfamiliar tinge of anger slowly building within was starting to cry out for release. It wasn’t so much that he was upset about being called out in such a manner. Rayne was getting mad at how easily he was caught and being picked apart by someone that didn’t seem to care about anyone else that didn’t share her last name.

“If you’re stilling willing to embark upon this expedition Rayne, I must know that you are doing so for all the right reasons. I will not entrust my life to someone who’s not giving theirs fully to those he depends on and in turn, depend upon him.”

The priest’s words were tough to swallow but made perfect sense. They had every right to decline this mission if they felt the paladin’s motives were not in line with his actions. Rayne had spent so much time trying to bury these feelings that hearing them boldly thrown at him in such a manner was almost too much to handle.

“Normally I do not concern myself with the personal matters of anyone else. However, you have already proven yourself to be a strong and capable leader so I will only ask you this once.”

Rayne took a deep breath and steeled himself for what could be the toughest question he’s had to face in his entire life.

“Are you truly ready for this? Or is this mission merely a tool for you to further bury your emotions?”

It was a simple question but hearing it aloud for the first time slammed into the paladin harder than the weight of Azeroth suddenly falling into his lap. Zariyana had no idea the unbelievable amount of pain he went through after the battle of Wintergrasp had ended. Their efforts may have led the Alliance to achieve victory but Rayne saw it as anything but. Jean Starstrider, a new friend and fellow brother of the light was killed on that day. Rayne still couldn’t get that blood curdling roar out of his mind. He cried all night after it happened and couldn’t sleep for days later. There was no way that battle could easily be forgotten but maybe, just maybe this mission will help him find atonement that he so desperately sought.

The paladin owed Zariyana a proper answer. That much he was willing to admit. How much of it he was willing to share was still up for debate.

“You’re right Zariyana.”

There was nothing but sincerity pouring through those words but the priest continued to look upon him as if there were still plenty more left to be said.

“The truth of it is, I continue to battle the demons of Wintergrasp even as I stand here before you. On that day, I had let myself slip and become someone, or rather, _something_ I am not. I let my emotions slip and nearly lost myself in the process.”

“Are you referring to that orc you trounced while he was being detained by our soldiers?”

Rayne nodded.

“My behavior was unbecoming of a paladin and as your leader. I’ve been trying to move past it ever since and believe I am getting closer with each day. We may have won the battle but my heart still considers the entire experience to be a loss.”

There was another uncomfortable silence between them. The priest appeared to be examining each and every one of Rayne’s in extraordinary detail. She had every right to. The paladin had enough trouble dealing with the complex emotions of the aforementioned events. He couldn’t add lying to his trusted friends to that list either.

“And what of the one you killed? The elven Horde Commander.”

She wasn’t pulling any punches. Perhaps this was exactly what Rayne needed. He had spent so much time running from the problem he hadn’t bothered to look behind him and see just how close they were gaining on him.

“His death was unfortunate. I still regret my actions. Paladins were not meant to cross blades with one another. If only I were stronger, faster, and more skilled perhaps I could have changed the outcome of our battle.”

Everything that needed to be said was now all on the table. Rayne took a deep breath knowing he was satisfied with what he shared. It was more than enough to explain his stance without revealing any underlying feelings still lingering within his heart.

Zariyana took another casual bite her apple disregarding her previous inquisitive stance to one of relaxed comfort.

“I’m sure it must have been hard on you but perhaps you’re looking at it in the wrong way. If it wasn’t going to be him, it would have been you. Given the opportunity, would you still be willing to take his knowing the outcome that awaited you otherwise?”

Rayne was astounded by that seemingly harmless query. He had never once thought about it in that light before. The paladin was busy trying to find a third solution to the problem that he never bothered to consider what would have happened if he fell on that day. It was easy to surmise a few possibilities, most of which ended with his friends and loved ones potentially perishing at his side.

That scenario was one he hoped he would never live to see. Buried underneath the muck of this emotional disaster, Rayne Templar could see the truth staring him right in the face.

“I…”

He nearly stammered trying to find composure in his thoughts.

“I don’t know.”

This was his honest thought. Rayne had no idea how to respond to that question. In reality, he hoped the exploring depths of Ulduar would help him find the answer. Now he knew more than ever that it is exactly where he would find it.

“Excuse me.”

The paladin and priest quickly turned their attention towards the strained worker standing before them. He immediately dropped the two medium-sized crates in his hands before them. They slammed to the ground and violently shook the surrounding planks of the dock. The name TEMPLAR was marked on nearly all sides of each wooden box.

“Sorry about that,” he painted. “It took a bit longer than expected but we found them.”

Large streaks of sweat began to pour from his brow. They dripped into the dry dock and quickly dried up thanks to the blazing sun overhead.

“Is it just these two?” Zariyana questioned.

The worker painfully nodded while still trying to keep his weakened frame standing up straight.

“We turned the ship inside out twice over. Nothing else has that name on the side young lady.”

“Thank you,” Rayne interjected.

“Need any help bringing this stuff in? I’ve got a couple of guys on break I can lend. They should be back in a few minutes.”

The paladin graciously shook his head.

“No thank you,” he smiled. “I believe we can manage just fine.”

Rayne leaned in a bit closer towards the worker.

“She might not look it but under that dress is nothing but solid muscle. I’ve seen her bend guys over backwards who are twice as big as I am with as little as a flick of a wrist.”

“No kidding?”

The worker seemed genuinely impressed with what he had just heard. He tried not to stare at her too hard afterwards. She may have been cute but there was a deadly power lurking behind those radiant looks of hers. The paladin also may have neglected to mention that her feat of strength was actually just a well-timed spell but it was a minor detail.

“I believe it,” the worker stated while wiping his soaked forehead on the back of his leather gloves. “She definitely seems the type that bites as good as she barks, that’s for sure.”

Rayne couldn’t hold back from chuckling. The worker bid them a quick farewell and then jumped back on the boat to continue his long day at work. This mound of treasure may have been a lot for the typical laborer to handle but the paladin was blessed with the light’s strength. A small feat like this shouldn’t be that hard to carry on the long trek back to his father’s keep.

He placed the bag of apples on top of the crates. Rayne squatted and carefully grasped the first crate. With one mighty pull he lifted it up a few inches and could feel each and every one of his muscles crying out in agony. Regret inevitable set in. He had severely underestimated the strength of the dock workers.

“Here, allow me to help you.”

This was rather odd coming from Zariyana. A noble performing menial tasks like this was practically unheard of. Maybe she had finally warmed up to the point where pesky things like duty and titles didn’t matter. They were friends after all.

The priest seized the bag of apples within her free hand and walked carefree down the docks without looking back. She only got five paces away before the strain and humiliation forced Rayne to speak up.

“Hey!” He called out. “I thought you said you were going to help me with these crates.”

“Why would I?” She coquettishly replied without even bothering to turn around. “I am a lady after all.”

Zariyana then took a quick bite of her apple and gazed upon the paladin with a sinister smirk. Rayne may have been joking with the worker beforehand but she was quickly proving the alleged accusation to be anything but a tall tale.

It was going to be a long walk back to the keep. This will definitely be a good time to reflect upon his chosen words. At the very least, he appeared to coax a smile out of an otherwise frigid being. That in and of itself was enough of a victory for today. Rayne couldn’t help but smile to himself as he lifted the massive crates into his grip and gave chase to the fleeing priest.


	5. Chapter 4

_Expedition Base Camp_

Ulduar

 

Bright stars cascaded their glorious light from thousands of miles above. The purple haze of the skyline complimented the snow covered hills below. Dozens of columns in the distance radiated a familiar glowing light from similarly constructed architecture just outside of the walls of this ancient Titan city. This place was more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. However, something about it made her heart sting. It was as if the majesty of the outer walls was a mere shell hiding its true wrathful purpose deep within.

The entrance appeared to be the first section of this city to be raided. A giant arcane shield protected this place from the rest of the city. Massive siege vehicles and weapons of war littered the walls of this initial encampment. Tiny green and pale-skinned creatures appear to be constructing and performing maintenance on these devices. The very sight of them turned the young elf’s stomach into knots.

Lorelei slowly crept along the outside of the western stair rail. She had to avoid being detected. As much as she’d love to run this entire lot through the end of her blade, there were just too many of them to handle all at once. It was imperative that she made it towards the source of the voice. She was so close now. Its whispers were practically tickling her ears.

In the center of this encampment stood the apparent leaders of this group. There was a stocky dwarf in ragged brown clothing, with a dirty orange beard and an even filthier hat atop his hardened skull. A pair of mages in violet robes with their organizations brand stamped proudly upon their tabard stand on opposing sides. Behind them was a massive ogre that appeared to be more confused than any other creature within this area.

The oddest thing surrounding this group was the holographic projection of a stone being near the center of the camp. It was draped in a hood and covered in ancient looking armor. Flickers of light drew lines into the sky just beyond where it stood. They all led to a single point near a floating orb hovering quietly and projecting the image of the giant below.

This level of technology was almost beyond anything the young elf had ever laid her glowing green eyes upon. If that was awaiting here within the very first few steps of this city, the voice must be leading her towards something truly spectacular. The only thing that stood in her way was this pesky group of interlopers standing between her and salvation.

Lorelei took soft and precise steps along the southern wall. Out of all of the tiny workers, only two green-skinned creatures appeared to be working on the siege engines located a mere hundred feet from her position. It would require an extensive bit of sneaking in order to make it across in a timely matter. Thankfully, her training had afforded her the skills necessary to make this feat practically seamless. If Emerald didn’t have similarly developed evolutionary instincts, she would have chained him up outside of this place and left him to rot if he dared to screw this up.

Everyone appeared to be so busy with their work they hadn’t even bothered to notice an intruder in their midst. The young elf searched for any patterns in their behavior and timed them properly with a rhythmic set of clicks she counted in her head. Should all other efforts fail, she could at least created a distraction with her on hand equipment that could afford her enough time to escape passed the arcane barrier and one step closer towards the ultimate prize.

The two goblins ceased their work on the nearby siege engine and made their way towards the center group with some wrapped scrolls in hand. Whether they were delivering a maintenance report or a list of replacement parts required was of little concern to her. Lorelei quickly darted towards the first siege engine seemingly dancing on air as she silently glided. Her body softly pressed against its massive steel shell as she lowered her stance to a crawl and examined her new surroundings.

The young elf’s stomach was mere inches from the ground as she slithered towards the next engine. Emerald quickly followed in kind. His soft paws bounced off the stone surface with little to no impact whatsoever. Even with his massive green frame, this instinctual beast was the king of stealth kills in his torrential domain.

Lorelei continued to move from one siege engine to the other along the southern wall. She stopped momentarily beside each to survey any changes while ensuring her cover had not been compromised. Most of the workers were engaged in idle chit chat with one another and the ones who weren’t flapping their mouths were beating upon the steel behemoths with tools and other odd devices. It almost made this infiltration a boring endeavor.

Two loud knocks upon the vehicle she was currently pressed upon sent shivers down the young elf’s spine. A lone worker must have buried himself within this siege engine for hours performing maintenance. Lorelei didn’t even have the chance to account for such a variable as merely observing their work nearly gave away her position.

The young elf slid underneath the engine’s hardened belly. She pressed her body flat against the ground and remained motionless. Even her breathing had slowed to a crawl. Every single vapor of oxygen entered her lungs with the utmost precision and careful timing. She only had to wait patiently for the creature to quickly pass and this little nightmare would soon be over.

A pair of tiny leather boots slammed immediately inches away from her eyes. The gnome had crawled from within the structure to the closest exit just underneath the hulking metal frame. Though this engine was only large enough for her to crawl under, it was perfectly size for a gnome or a goblin to just walk right through without any care in the world.

If the gnome turned around now, Lorelei would be done for. There was only one way out of this for either of them and she was not about to get caught now. She’d been through too much just be turned away at the door. The young elf’s hand carefully caressed the ground swinging slowly towards her hip where her trusty dagger rested in its tight black sheath. Her heart raced as the cold steel handle was carefully wrapped around the grip of her slender fingers. With one quick tug she released it from its protective shell and drew the blade forward.

Tiny grunts and wheezes exited his miniscule frame. He must have been cooped up in there for hours. All of the ambient noise was greatly appreciated. It helped the young elf bring the sharpened steel knife closer and closer to his little throat.

“Hey Findle!”

The voice calling in the distance rattled Lorelei’s nerves nearly forcing her to drop the weapon outright.

“Yea?!”

“Could you come out here and sign off on this order form.”

The gnome standing inches away from her called out begrudgingly before quickly hopping towards the center of the encampment.

“Yea, yea, yea. I’ll be right there.”

A breath of immediate relief poured through the young elf’s lips. She quickly sheathed the dagger and pushed herself back towards the end of the vehicle. That close call could have spelt immediate disaster. While she had confidence in her ability to quickly and stealthily deal with an opponent, attempting to continue this escape while potentially covered in his blood would only further complicate matters.

Lorelei took a few moments to reestablish her bearings. The threat of imminent danger had passed but something continued to trouble her. She could have sworn she’d heard that name before. Pinpointing its exact origins may take some time and effort; none of which could be afforded at this very moment. However, the run in with that gnome gave her a brilliant idea.

From within the pouch strapped to her waist, the young elf procured a small incendiary device. This handheld gadget was normally used by scouts in Silvermoon. It wasn’t an offensive tool by any means but it packed enough punch to slow anything down that attempted to flee or even give chase.

She planted the explosive within the siege engine’s tail pipe and slowly allowed it to sink deep within its frame by carefully pulling on the attached fishing line. One good tug on this string would set off the explosive so Lorelei had to be extra cautious when dropping it down further. Tiny scrapes of metal rattled back and form as the device bounced from one end of the pipe to the other. Her hands began to sweat as it continued to lower deeper and deeper through the core of this metal monstrosity.

A resounding clunk signified the end of the device’s journey. It must have settled at least fifteen feet within the core of the siege engine. Even with such a great hiding spot, the amount of damage the incendiary device would cause is still minimal. Luckily, the young elf didn’t need it to do any damage. She only needed it to appear that way.

Lorelei began to unwind the trigger spool. She dashed from engine to engine, gliding across the ground as if gravity was a mere suggesting instead of a law. The young elf quickly reached the southwest corner of the encampment and parked herself next to a disabled siege vehicle carefully draped over a standing tent. A hole in the middle of the tank was just large enough for her to see through. Here she had a perfect spot to survey the rest of the grounds while being relatively invisible to anyone else.

Getting this far proved to be the easiest task. Finding a proper route to escape was the new challenged presented to her. The next closest siege engine was easily fifty feet away against the western wall and would greatly expose the young elf to anyone and everyone who would happen to glance in that direction. Then there was the issue of the giant purple barrier. If she was unable to move past it, this entire journey would be all for naught. The opening was over one hundred feet wide without a scrap of metal to hide behind in case she attempted to flee.

This was beginning to seem entirely hopeless until Lorelei’s eyes spotted a peculiar looking device near the eastern edge of the opening. It didn’t appear to be the same design as any of the other weapons of war parked across the encampment. Ruling that option negative, the only other thing it could be is a Titan-forged device designed specifically for this city. That could very well be her ticket out of this mess. Unfortunately, if she was wrong, she’d be out in the open, exposed and ripe for the plucking. It may very well be too much of a risk to take.

_They are coming for you..._

The voice was loud an ominous. Its warning snapped Lorelei’s attention upwards as she noticed a whole crew of workers heading in her direction. This wasn’t the time to sit idly by and hope for a miracle to happen. She was being guided by this blessed voice. It traveled with her through every obstacle that stood in her path. When the cold snow threatened to freeze her soul, it provided her with warmth and courage to press on. After everything it had done for her, it wasn’t about to let her down now.

Lorelei tossed her fears aside and gave the string and mighty tug. The line snapped and moments later, a loud pop exploded from within the siege engine’s core. Billows of red smoke began pouring out of its cracks and crevices.

“What the hell?!”

Their collective response was exactly what the young elf was hoping for. Workers descended upon the site of the disturbance. Their eyes were fixated on the unknown source of destruction unfolding before them.

The young elf dashed ahead using the siege engines on the western wall as cover. She reached the final one a mere stone’s throw away from the massive opening leading towards the larger depths of the city. The only thing that stood between here and the glowing column of teal-colored light was one short sprint completely exposed to the surrounding enemies.

All of the invaders eyes were fixated upon the disturbance in the south. Lorelei’s ruse had worked much better than she anticipated. The young elf bit her lip, kneeled down, and quickly exploded from her position. Every hard step of her leather boots slammed into the stone surface with a hard slap. The links of her mail breastplate chimed as if being spun in a horrendous tornado.

In the blink of an eye, she closed the distance between her and potential escape. She locked her gaze upon the device without a care for anything else in her surroundings. Her slender legs continued to pump faster and faster. A colossal thumping in her chest shut out any other sounds. The young elf stampeded towards the column of light. It was calling out to her much like the sound of her salvation had for weeks on end.

The leather boots came to a grinding halt. Lorelei stopped herself within a few feet of the Titan device. She was still unsure about how, or even if it would work. Answering either of those questions were beyond her capabilities at this point. The distraction would only work for so long. It was now or never.

The young elf slammed her eyes shut and jumping into the column. A soothing light dances upon her skin and armor. It touched her in ways no other element on this planet ever has. She could feel her body getting lighter. Whatever the true purpose of this device was, it seemed to be working. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a new world standing before her.

Panic immediately set in. The invader’s encampment stood before her in a whole new angle. Fortunately, their backs were still turned surveying the potential damage to one of their vehicles but it wouldn’t provide an adequate distraction for much longer. One of the workers appeared to receive instructions to retrieve a nearby tool case. A wave of horror filled the young elf’s heart with dread as the worker slowly turned towards her. Time stood still. His first eye had just become visible. It wouldn’t be long before both of them set their gaze on their intruder and create a whole new mess to dig through.

An incredible blunt force slammed into Lorelei’s body. She cried out in agony but not a decibel of sound escaped her throat. The world began to fade before her very eyes. Her blonde hair that violently danced as a result of the sudden impact quickly disintegrated into tiny beads of light. The last thing her eyes set upon was the vague image of a giant green cloud surrounding her. It soon vanished much like she did into the void.

The world had changed. Marvelous colors surrounded the young elf. Something appeared to be tugging at her body but she didn’t feel the slightest amount of pain or discomfort. Lorelei had no idea where she was going but something was telling her she was heading in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

_Wintergrasp Fortress_

Wintergrasp

 

A rush of cold water spilled atop the warrior’s body. Little spikes of steam began to lift from his scarred and exposed skin. Marcus Bloodblade tossed the wooden bucket aside and enveloped himself in the gratifying feeling. After a hard day’s work, nothing felt better than cooling off with a quick shower and a nice tankard of mead sitting well within his grasp.

“Must you do that while I’m eating?”

The complaints of his gnomish companion didn’t resonate in the slightest. Glimwack ‘Weasel’ Manifico may have been a master of assassination and a celebrated former member of SI:7 but his true talents lie within his incorrigible ability to see every glass as half empty.

“When you work as hard as I do, you learn to take enjoyment in the little things in life.”

“Suit yourself,” the gnome scoffed.

He took a gargantuan bit of his freshly cooked turkey leg and didn’t even bother to finish chewing before finishing his remarks.

“Just don’t get any of that warrior juice on my food, alright?”

Marcus let out a debilitated sigh. The sun was moments away from setting in the vast western horizon. They had been working in the vault for the past month at the request of their fearless leader. The warrior was initially apprehensive at first but quickly realized within the first few treks inside what their true purpose was. The Alliance soldiers that traveled with them were immediately inspired to be with the heroic group that annihilated the Horde defensive. It was an incredible boost to their morale and served to help them conquer the challenges before them unlike any attempts prior. Despite having a heart of gold, Rayne definitely had a brain on him that could not be underestimated.

With the combined efforts of the Valliance Expedition, Templar Soldiers, and two of the most trusted Knights in the guild, the Alliance achieved their first victory within a week of exploring the vault. The first guardian was a colossal stone giant that went by the name of Archavon. For a guy who named this entire entrenched mountain citadel after himself, he sure went down like a chump. It definitely took a combined effort to defeat him but Marcus was expecting something a little more noteworthy seeing as the Horde had been in their for nearly three months themselves and came up empty handed.

The payout from defeating the first guardian was definitely grand. The warrior could see why the Horde fought so vehemently to defend this place. Archavon was guarding enough treasure on his own to build a small kingdom and furnish an even bigger army. This was definitely a big coup in the ongoing rivalry between the warring factions. Marcus was one of the few people here who actually seen, fought, and lived through the first two bloody confrontations. Any time he could stick it to those green-skinned bastards was a win in his book.

The warrior pressed the ceramic tankard to his awaiting lips and spilled the delicious burning liquid down his awaiting throat. Nothing beat the taste of a job well done. Mead was a close second though. Any time that would be drowning in thoughts was better spent with a full glass of brown gold in your hands.

“Hey bozos.”

Marcus looked up and caught a glance of the impetuous young soldier who also so happened to be in charge of a third of the standing army residing in these walls. From the neck up, she was cute in a sort of neighborly way. If she dolled herself up a bit like she could pass for a looker. Her long black hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. Everywhere else was pure business. Thick plates of heavy steel armor covered nearly every inch of her body. A bright white tabard with a bold red cross sat atop the center of her armored chest. Captain Lena Sherwood was brash, tough as nails, and stubborn as they come. While these traits weren’t admirable for an everyday foot soldier, it was the ideal makings for a great leader.

“Yo Lena,” the warrior waved. “Have you come by looking for a date? I have to admit, I’m booked for the next three days solid but if you’re a bit more _flexible_ , I could convince tomorrow’s to double-up.”

Marcus took another large swig of his delicious brew.

“That is, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“Hardly,” the Captain scoffed mixed with a small bite of amusement.

Lena leaned in closer towards the warrior’s face. She looked at him with a stern but slightly sultry admiration.

“And even if I was,” she smirked. “I doubt that you could handle it.”

“I might surprise you,” Marcus wink. “The last lady who tried me couldn’t leave the house for three days.”

She stared back at the warrior with an inquisitively raised eyebrow before raising her own counterpoint.

“Was that because you were snowed-in or sleeping out of boredom?”

Roars of laughter erupted from the gnome. Bits of slightly chewed meat spewed forth and rained down upon the cold stone floor.

The Captain pulled herself away reverting back to a more composed but still relaxed stance.

“Besides. I know for a fact that you’re scheduled to stay in the encampment for another four days. It’s hard to chase down hussies in Dalaran when you’re cooped up in this starry-skied fortress.”

“Touché,” Marcus laughed. “I can see why the boss covets you so much.”

Lena looked off into the distance. The wily adventurous expression that once presented itself had faded into a grim look of despair.

“Have you guys heard from Rayne at all?”

The warrior shook his head.

“Not a peep since the day of that last battle. The kid was pretty banged up but we left him in good hands. Narula will take good care of him.”

“Is that so? I hope he’s doing alright.”

Lena’s dejected look made it seem like there was something else going on underneath that tough hide of hers. This provided an ample opportunity for some much needed payback but before he could speak, the gnome took the reins and charged full speed ahead.

“Who knows?” Weasel jeered. “Maybe he’s been so quiet because _she’s_ the one whose getting banged up now.”

“Weasel!”

The Captain snapped her gaze away and returned it to the stars beginning to peak out from the purple sky above. It was faint, but Marcus could definitely sense a change of color in the young soldier’s face. Lena may have been as tough as a bar of titansteel but when it came to discussing romance with someone she considers a brother without sharing blood, they couldn’t make armor thick enough to protect her from that embarrassment.

It was the warrior’s turn to laugh at Lena’s the brief moment of weakness. She may have had a set rapport with Rayne but out here, she was jumping into the lion’s den. And everyone knows that you can’t cry foul when the lion tries to bite you.

“I doubt the kid is that lucky,” Marcus chuckled. “But even so, I’m pretty sure he’s setting himself up for early retirement.”

The warrior leaned forward. His eyes steeled as he reminisced on memories that could not be easily forgotten.

“Rayne’s got a lot of heart, _too much_ if you ask me. This battle was perhaps more than he could handle.”

Marcus could hear the paladin’s words in his mind as clear as day. The utter desperation in his tone as he begged the warrior to withhold from pulling that trigger. Out of all of the things he’s bore witness to in his days as a soldier that easily climbed towards the top of the list of moments he’d never wish to relive again. They say it’s always painful to hear the sound of a man screaming when his life is moments from ending. They probably never heard the sound of sheer disappointment when a friend loses faith in you, even if for just a brief moment.

“The first time you kill someone, it sticks with you.”

Distinct thoughts to the days of the first war began pooling in the warrior’s mind.

“The screams. The terror in their eyes. The sheer agony ripping through their minds when they suddenly realize their ultimate fate. All of it goes away in a blink of an eye for them. But in the end, you’re stuck with the burden of living with that memory.”

Orcish cries churned throughout his thoughts. The disgusting look of defeat in his eyes forever changed the way this young Gilnean boy looked at the world.

“Rayne is not a killer. He wasn’t designed that way. And that’s not just because he’s a paladin.”

The final blood curdling roar of the defeated monster chimed to a groaning halt. Marcus stood over the beast furiously panting over what had just transpired. The rage he felt in the heat of the moment trumped any feelings of remorse he may have had.

“The moment you take someone’s life, it changes you. The man you once were is gone forever. You can either follow the flow of the river or try and swim against the current for the rest of your life. You may think you’re covering distance at first but in the end, you’re just slowly traveling down the same path you would have ended up if you just clenched down and accepted your fate.”

The mood grew eerily quiet. Marcus was not one to spout out profound thoughts. Even someone as crash as he was had a nugget or two of wisdom to share. Whether he showed it explicitly or not, the warrior was just as concerned about Rayne as anyone else. While other soldiers bury themselves in thick layers of armor, Macus thought it best to wear as little as possible. It may have exposed him to more potential harm than the others; his scars can attest to that. However, it made his skin a lot tougher making it much easier to deal with these types of problems than you could imagine.

“You sure about that?”

Lena and Marcus turned their attention to the gnome that decidedly broke the otherwise uncomfortable silence.

“I mean, Rayne’s got heart like you said but I think he’s more resilient than you give him credit for. This swimming with the fishes thing you mentioned doesn’t describe him at all.”

The warrior gave his tiny companion and inquisitive look as he continued.

“He doesn’t view the world in black and white. When you ask him a question and give him two answers to pick from, he’s the kind of guy that will go looking for a third option before deciding on either one.”

That was a unique way of looking at it but Weasal wasn’t wrong. Even in the heat of battle with a blade pressed upon his throat, Rayne’s the kind of guy that will look for any way out that didn’t result in his death or that of his adversary.

“And honestly, do you really want Rayne to turn into someone like us?”

For once, the gnome was actually making honest argument for once. Usually when his mouth wasn’t filled with food, it was spouting off nonsense about gold, jewels, or other treasures. It was nice to hear something other than unimportant dribble for a change.

No one had any words to say in their defense. Marcus has been a soldier nearly all of his life. He recorded his first kill before hitting puberty and lost count ever since. Weasel was a top assassin in the Alliance. He must have a closet full of belts that become useless from all the notches he’s dug into them. Lena was a typical soldier of course. She went wherever she was needed, fought where they asked her to fight, and killed whoever got in her way.

All of their lives had changed thanks to the ongoing war. However they may have felt about their personal history, they all shared the same sentiment: Rayne was too pure to follow in their footsteps. He was a beacon of light in an otherwise drag and dark world. If fate had played a kinder role, Marcus may have once aspired to be just like him. Now, it’s going to take everything the warrior has to ensure that they stay further apart. Azeroth needed more Rayne Templar’s in this world. The last thing it should ever want is another Marcus Bloodblade.

“Excuse me sir.”

The warrior turned his attention to the young soldier calling out to him.

“Sorry to interrupt your meal,” he stated. “But it appears you have a guest.”

Marcus gazed past the kid in armor and caught wind of the fiery garb of a familiar face. If that kid came all the way out here just to talk, he must have something pretty damn important to say.


End file.
